


The Pain in Protecting

by shienne1327



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jack is clueless, Jack is self-sacrificial to a frustrating degree, Protective guardians, everyone is not happy, sacrfice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-17 23:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shienne1327/pseuds/shienne1327
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In every danger Jack will always be there to take the hit and protect them, whether or not it's at the cost of his own life. Simply because it's in his nature. It ends up being very frustrating and concerning for everyone around him, to the point that his friends/family starts to think he might be suicidal, even though (at that current moment in time) he is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Patience is a Virtue

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the Prompt: **Jack is self-sacrificial to a frustrating degree**
> 
> Put Jack in any situation where someone else is in danger, and he'll take the hit for them, whether or not it's at the cost of his own life. (Since his first life ended this is not so much a problem as he can't really die, even if horrendous or scarring injury is still possible) It's simply his nature.
> 
> It ends up being very frustrating and concerning for everyone around him, to the point that his partner / platonic loved ones / what have you start to think he might be suicidal, even though (at that current moment in time) he is not.

**Chapter 1**

Pitch was able to rise up again. This was all made possible after having his powers return by scaring more kids and feeding off their fears as much as he could. It wasn’t a hard task since the kids were easier to scare lately. Probably from the aftermath of the nightmares he had given them during that Easter.

And of course, as soon as the Nightmare King got his strength back he unleashed it towards the guardians for revenge. It may have been a little too soon for he knew he could gather more fears and grow stronger if he only waited a little longer. But revenge could not wait.

After the humiliation and defeat the boogeyman had to face. He needed the revenge. NOW.  


He thought of attacking them one by one as he saw Bunnymund in Australia checking some flowers and plants and ambushed him without a second thought.

But then he wasn’t able to notice a certain Winter sprite who was actually hanging out with the guardian of hope. He cursed his misfortune as he ended up fighting the two instead. No sooner did the other guardians join in as Jack took out a snow globe and sent a distress signal to North while some yetis came out to join the fight.

There was enough back-up for Jack to zoom into the portal to tell the Russian what was happening and to have said person summon the other guardians with the aurora.

It took time, but they arrived as quickly as they could and tried to defeat as many nightmares as they can. Fortunately for Pitch, he prepared a lot. Almost a whole army. But that did not stop them from attacking.

They knew that even Pitch had his limits.

And yet, even with this thought, Pitch somehow managed to get one of the guardians unguarded. He smiled cruelly as a certain sand spirit continued taking down random nightmares with his whips however not minding a shadow that was slowly growing behind him. It was déjà vu all over again, much to the boogeyman’s sickening pleasure. The shadow then formed into a familiar scythe and slowly, he raised it, ready to take down the figure of _Dreams._

But not everything goes according to plan.

Just as the dark blade was inches from striking its chosen victim, a certain spirit zoomed past the nightmares as quickly as he could and stood behind Sandy just in time to receive the attack instead.

The pained cry was loud enough to catch all the guardian’s attention and Sandy turned around in horror as he realized what just happened. He was immediately at the boy’s side trying to check what was wrong with him. Jack was curled up, his arms wrapped around his abdomen and his face scrunched up in pain.

“PITCH!” North’s angry howl almost made the King of fear himself run away, but he stood his ground and deflected the old man’s blades. But then he knew he couldn’t defend himself any longer as two more guardians joined in looking as angry as North.

What were his nightmares doing?! They should have been keeping the guardians busy.

He made a quick look to see what was happening and was shocked to see Sandy practically attacking all the nightmares all on his own. Despite the fact that there were some yetis and sentinels that kept defeating the tainted sand dreams, Sandy was basically owning them all.

Pitch was able to get a glimpse of Jack lying down on a cloud of sand, still in his curled up position but he looked less in pain as dream sand hovered above his head. And just as he turned back to Sandy, the dream maker was giving him a very scary glare that obviously promises him pain as soon as he was finished with his little followers.

“Ya messed with one of us…” Never did a boomerang looked so threatening, “Yer gonna have to deal with all of us.”

“How could you Pitch!” Tooth’s fists were clenched pretty tightly and were trembling for a punch. 

“Unforgivable.” North slashed at him and the man clad in black quickly blocked it with his scythe, “You hurt Jack. You pay for it.”

“Oh please. He was the one who jumped in.” And of course, the nightmare King always seizes the opportunity of ticking off his enemies because no matter how painful the outcome was, their reactions never failed to amuse him, “It was never my intention to… _harm_ him. It was mostly your fault for being careless.”

“Why ya little—“ Bunny was about to throw his boomerang at him and Pitch immediately prepared himself for the weapon, but much to his surprise he suddenly found himself hovering in mid-air before slamming down the hard ground. He felt a tug on his wrist and before he could even let out a scream he was slammed to a tree and no sooner was he back on air again.

While falling he realized that Sandy’s whip was tied around his wrist and he looked down in time to see Sandy finishing off some nightmares before looking back up at him, giving him a scary look.

Then he fell face-flat on the ground.

“Never mess with us.” Pitch looked up and immediately regretted doing so as he realized he was surrounded by very furious looking guardians. He gulped.

“Would you perhaps be interested with the cure for the boy?”

**RoTG RoTG RotG ******

Jack forced his heavy eyelids open and tried to lift his stiff arm to scratch his eyes. But was unfortunately interrupted from doing so as he heard North spoke.

“Jack?” Then the old man’s face appeared, “You’re awake! I’m so relieved! Better go tell others!”

“W-wha-?” He was interrupted by a coughing fit. Man, why does his throat feel so dry? He suddenly felt a cool glass press against the side of his face. He tilted his head to see Sandy looking at him with a smile. He accepted the glass of water gratefully and sat up with North’s help.

“Thanks a lot Sandy.” The teen said as he finished drinking.

He was then surprised when the dream maker looked down with a sad look, “Sandy?”

“He haz been feeling guilty you got injured.” The winter sprite immediately remembered about Pitch and the attack. He looked down only to realize he was shirtless and bandages covered his stomach up to his torso, “We manage to defeat Pitch. Not as strong as last time, so it waz no biggy.”

“Well that’s good news. So why the long face little man?” Jack said trying to cheer Sandy up, but the guardian of dreams only wilted on his seat.

“He feelz guilty about injury. He never left your side while you were unconscious.” The toymaker whispered, “He had been taking care of you.”

Jack was obviously surprised to hear this as he turned to Sandy, “Was that true?”

The golden man looked embarrassed but he nodded with a small smile. The guardian of fun frowned, “Why? You really didn’t have to go through all that trouble.”

Sandy pointed at himself then made a zero sign with his hand and then pointed at Jack.

_I owe you._

Jack frowned and shook his head, “I don’t think you do. Come on Sandy, I just did what I had to do.”

Sandy shook his head as well while giving him a defiant look. North sighed as he puts a hand on Jack’s white locks, “Sandy’s right Jack. That was something that you’re not supposed to do. Even if you had to. How would you feel if Sandy did the same?”

The winter sprite looked down as he contemplated the old Cossack’s words. A small hand touched his arm and he turned to see Sandy shaking his finger at him like he was scolding a child.

“Sandy’s right. Do not do that again. Iz very dangerous what you just did and we were lucky that we manage to scare Pitch for cure.” North crossed his arms.

“Wait, you scared Pitch?” Jack seemed to be amused with the idea.

“That doesn’t matter anymore. Just don’t do that again.” Sandy nodded vigorously as he held out his pinky for a pinky promise.

Jack looked hesitant, “I…I don’t know. It’s out of instinct you see—“

But Sandy insisted as he pushed his pink closer to Jack and the winter sprite gave in with a sigh. Reluctantly, he locked his pinky with the dream maker’s, “Fine.”

With this, the sandman gave him a wide grin and a hug.

North chuckled and spoke, “Well then, I bet you’re hungry—“

“So sleeping beauty finally woke up?” They all turned to the entrance to see a certain pooka, leaning against the door frame.

“Oh hey cottontail. I was just about to get some food. You wanna race?” Jack pushed the blankets away as Sandy let go of him. North was about to scold the teen but was stopped by Sandy who shook his head.

“Nah, you’d probably lose, mate.” But even with this said, the pooka had already stood straight in preparation. Jack grabbed his hoodie and staff.

“Last one to the kitchen is a rotten egg!” Jack teased as he hopped off his feet and let the wind carry him away from the room.

“Oy-!” Bunny soon chased after the quick teen and was immediately out of sight.

North let out another sigh before turning to Sandy who was shaking from laughter, “What are we gonna do with him?” He chuckled. The guardian of dreams just smiled. He then made an image of a certain tooth fairy and pointed at it.

“Oh! I forgot we must tell Tooth that Jack woke up. She’s been worried sick…” North spoke before standing up and leaving the room. Sandy blinked for a moment before staring at his pinky, remembering the promise he made with the youngest member. He sighed as something told him that the promise may not be kept at all.


	2. Experiments Cannot be Trusted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> North's turn!

Yetis and elves made way for North as said Russian busied himself with an interesting looking machine that totally doesn’t look like a huge laser ray. Phil exchanged looks with another yeti before gulping. They had a bad feeling about this. Well actually… they could already tell that the outcome of this experiment would not end well…

…like all of North’s other experiments.

The guardian of wonder rarely made such experiments. After all, making new ideas for new toys and stuff can take up a lot of time. Almost a whole year. But nevertheless, North would make sure to make time for his passion. Which is building random machines with a bit of science and magic mixed in it.

Now, there’s a reason why magic was never introduced to mankind as a gift to help their knowledge with science. And that reason is very apparent.

Science and magic is just not meant to mix.

“Afagahrabhu??” Phil looked a little anxious as he spoke.

“Iz almost done! No need to wait long!” North replied without even looking up as he tweaked some wires.

The yeti made a face-palm before exclaiming, “Rhurabrufaa!!”

“Why are you so uptight?” North looked up with a frown, though there was a hint of amusement in his azure eyes, “I assure you this work! сохранять спокойствие!”

Phil flailed his arms as he continued speaking to the old Cossack with his garbled language. Unfortunately, North merely chuckled and brushed him off, “What are you talking about? It won’t fail like last time.”

“Grubahgahfu!”

“I am serious!”

“Rhabugaruhah!”

“Phil! Language!”

It was taking the yeti all his willpower not to bash his head on something really --really hard… like North’s head.

“If you are worried about being test subject. I vill assure you, that you won’t be. Nor ze other yetis and elves.”

Phil sagged in relief.

“Because I’ll be first to test machine!” The yeti immediately turned to North in horror while he smiled with glee and excitement.

The helper shook his head quickly and tried to get the other’s attention, however failed as the guardian continued fumbling with the wires of his machine. Phil panicked as he looked around for help. The other yetis merely held out their hands and shook their heads while the elves just ran around without care.

Quickly he left the room to warn the others of what was about to happen.

He tried speaking to other yetis and asked for their help. But they were too busy, and some tried to avoid him. Afraid to be a victim of North’s experiments _again_.  
He was just about to give up when a sudden rush of cold surrounded him and a familiar laugh echoed throughout the halls.

Never was Phil glad to see _him_ again.

A certain winter sprite was fast-approaching, twirling and tumbling through the air. He swung the shepherd crook he held towards a passing elf and froze the being without an ounce of guilt. He chuckled at the funny pose the elf was making before looking up at Phil.

“Oh hey Phil!” Jack drops to the ground in front of the yeti and grinned.

“Ghrabughafughaba!!” Phil tried to explain the current predicament he was in but Jack didn’t seem to have understood as the boy ignored him and looked around the place.

“Where’s North? I’m pretty sure he should be doing his rounds by now.”

“GHRABUGHA-“

“Probably busy huh?”

“-FUGHABA!!”

“Yeah, I guess I could drop by la- HEY!” Jack almost fell on the floor as Phil suddenly yanked on his hoodie and dragged him towards where North was.

“Ughh—Phil! What’s the big deal?”

Phil did not answer as he focused on a plan to have Jack understand that North was in trouble! If only he could speak english—

“If it’s about the egg bombs _I_ —I mean, _Bunny_ left…I swear I have nothing to do with it!”

Phil paused and stared at Jack. The guardian suddenly looked sheepish, and before Phil could even speak the teen was immediately out of his grip and was flying towards the item that suddenly got his attention.

“Whoa! What’s this all about?” The spirit hovered above the machine with pure interest.

“Jack! You’re here!” North grinned as he looked up to see the winter sprite.

“Did you make this, North?” Jack asked in awe as he touched the invention.

“Of course! Who else would? I’m pretty good at this stuff you know?” North winked while the other chuckled. Jack landed next to North, “So what’s the purpose of this?”

“Iz an invention!”

“For what?”

“An invention to make people look young.”

Jack was surprised by this, but amused as well. He was about to make a funny remark to North when he caught a glimpse of Phil waving at him. He frowned as he noticed the scared look of the yeti. Not to mention the continuous shaking of the heads of the other yetis.

“…that feeling you missed your young looks, no? So I thought, maybe-“

“Hey North…” Jack cuts him off, however the teen was not even looking at the old man, rather he was looking at the yetis, “Is this…uhh, invention, safe?”

The furry beings shook their heads wildly, while one of them made a line across his neck.

“Of course! Sure there were some times experiments fail, but I am sure this time it is no fail!” North exclaimed as he shut the metallic hood and approached the controllers from behind.

Jack turned back to North and frowned, “Who will you be experimenting it on?”

“Myself! Of course!”

The teen was immediately taken aback, “W-wha—North, I don’t think that’s a good idea.”

“What? You don’t trust invention?” North pressed some random buttons, “Not to worry! Here, let me show you—“

“Wait! I don’t really think you should—“

“Relax. I assure you everything will be fine!” North puts a hand on the winter sprite’s shoulder and smiled softly. Jack looked back at him doubtfully making the other chuckle, “If you do not trust me. Trust me. Coz I will trust you to flip switch.”

“North-!” Jack was once again cut off as the other pushed him towards the control, “Now, now! Just flip this switch and it will turn on! And then zap! I become younger!”

Jack wasn’t even able to protest as North ignored him and positioned himself in front of the sharp tip of the machine. With a dumbfounded look, the guardian of fun looked down at the switch, then at North, who in return was looking at him with eagerness.

He gulped before holding up a finger to flip the switch. He could hear the whimpers of the yetis and he couldn’t help but clutch his staff tightly. His finger was centimeters away from the switch when suddenly, he drops his hand to his side.

North looked up at him in confusion and disappointment. But no sooner did that disappointment turn into surprise as Jack suddenly suggested,

“Why not let me try the invention out?”

“What?” North immediately recovered from his shock, “Don’t be silly! You’re already young-“

“I don’t mind turning into a kid. I think it would fit my job description perfectly.” Jack replied while ignoring the shock looks of the yetis, “And you can try it out next if it works.”

“I…uhh…” North was lost. He wasn’t sure on how to respond to Jack’s sudden offer. He was suddenly snapped out of his stunned state as Jack suddenly started pushing him towards the controller, “Come on North. We don’t have all day.”

North looked at the switch that appeared in front of him before turning to Jack who had replaced him. He didn’t know why he suddenly felt this uncomfortable feeling… in his belly.

He gulped and held up his hand to the switch. What is he being so nervous about? His invention is a complete success! He had worked it all out in a month! Read every spell book to check out any spells that might backfire. Made sure the mechanism won’t overheat from the foreign presence of magic. Double-checked the wires and screws that may be loose or misplaced.

There was nothing to worry about.

_Definitely._

North flicked the switched.

_Nothing._

The machine started trembling and was slowly being surrounded by light.

_To._

He watched as Jack’s expression turned wary as the contraption started to hum with magic.

_Worry._

And as quick as lightning, a blue ray of light was zapped towards Jack. North didn’t even have the time to react. And by the time he had reacted…

_About._

Jack, still a teenager, was lying on the ground unconscious.

**RoTGRoTGRoTG**

Jack felt like crap. His muscles ached and he felt inexplicably weak as if all his energy had been ripped away from him. And why does it feel a little too warm? Sure it was cold, but it wasn’t _his_ cold. It was totally not enough.

“Jack…?”

He wondered if that was North or not. It sounded like North, but the tone was a little too soft for a loud man like him.

He forced his eyes open and gosh was that a tiring thing to do!

“North?”

“You’re awake!” Jack held back a groan at the loudness and focused on trying to clear his vision, “What happened…? Where… am I?” 

“You’re in one of North Pole’s room.” North’s face finally cleared and Jack couldn’t help but notice the sad and painful look, “We chose the coldest one…”

“Hn…not cold enough.”

He watched as the white beard of North twitch, as if the old man was trying to smile but decided against it, “What happened… you were knocked out by invention. For three days.”

Normally, Jack would’ve sat up and yelled a “What?!” in shock, but he felt too tired to even lift a finger. And so he decided to let North continue by giving him a half-lidded stare.

The Russian winced as he may have taken the stare the wrong way and continued, “What you’re feeling right now is what guardians feel when they lose believers.”

This time Jack did sit up in surprise but wasn’t able to express his shock as he groaned and fell back on his bed again. North stood up in surprise as well and quickly sat beside the curled-up teen, rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“I-I don’t have believers… anymore?” He started thinking of Jamie and Sophie—

“No, no! Iz not what you think. What I meant to say iz… the machine worked perfectly.” The winter sprite didn’t understand why North had a gloomy look as he said this and why he wasn’t a kid as he was supposed to be, “A little _too_ perfectly.”

“I don’t understand…”

“Instead of turning you into a child as it was supposed to, it turned your body back in time.”

“I don’t really see the difference—“

“When did you earn a believer?” North looked at him.

“Uhh… 5 or 4 years ago I guess?”

“The state of your body was in the same state as it was more than 6 years ago.” It took time for Jack to process what North was saying before it finally clicked in.

“So.. what you mean to say is, instead of being 323 years old --I’m 317 or probably younger? Well that’s kind of funny since my body doesn’t actually age.” Jack looked up with an amused look. But the amusement faded as he saw the guilt in North’s blue eyes.

“Because you are a guardian, and you were transformed into a state where you need no believers to strengthen magic, you are now... thiz. And even with the children’s belief right now, you’re body rejects it and dependz on own magic instead… you…” North sighed and deflated a bit and Jack wished he could pat the other in comfort. Instead, he just settled on patting the trembling hand beside him, “Come on North, it’s fine. Really. This isn’t permanent, is it? Or do I have to wait six more years to get back to normal?” He hoped North would at least chuckle or something… but it seemed to have made the other more depress.

“Iz not permanent.”

“That’s…” Jack inhaled deeply, “That’s great then-!”

“You did not trust me.”

Jack was taken aback at the sudden statement, “What? North I—“

North looks up at him, “You wouldn’t have said _‘you can try it out next if it works’_ if you have trusted me. You were sure there was a possibility it would not work and yet you still stood there.”

Maybe it was from all the talking and emotions that Jack felt the need to nap as he sighed and shut his eyes, “Yeah…I didn’t trust the invention.”

North looked down feeling guiltier.

“But I trust you.” Jack opened one eye and smiled at North’s stunned look. He then took that opportunity to yawn and shift to his side, “Don’t tell everyone what happened…’kay?”

Instead of a reply he heard a warm chuckle and felt a soft pat on the head, “Jack, my boy. Think and act more carefully next time.”

And just like that, he had blacked out.

**RoTGRoTGRoTG**

“Yah bettah have a solution for this North!” Bunny had his arms crossed as he glared at the Russian who had emerged from Jack’s room.

“Do not worry, iz only temporary… the effects will wear-off soon enough.”

“That was pretty irresponsible of you. You shouldn’t have let Jack volunteer.” Tooth frowned while Sandy nodded vigorously.

“I know. I know.” North sagged in depression, “I’m sorry. I was just not expecting…“ He puts a hand on his face.

The three guardians exchanged looks. Tooth was the first to approach North and pat the old man’s back, “We understand. We’re sorry for being a bit hard on you.”

“Though yah do deserve it-OW!” Bunny rubbed his shin as he glared at Sandy who whistled innocently.

“I should probably lessen experiments…” North sighed, “Must now focus on taking care of Jack.”

“We’ll help you North.” Tooth said softly as Sandy held up a thumb.

Bunny merely rolled his eyes, “We’re lucky he did not disappear on us.”

“Bunny, that’s enough!”

“All I’m saying is Jack was being careless, mate!” Bunny pointed at the door.

The others were surprised at this, “You’re not mad at me?” North pointed at himself.

“What are yah talkin’ about? Of course I am! Yah should really stop those experiments.” The pooka then turned back to the door of their young member’s room, “But this guy was also a gumby for doing something so stupid. The bloody idiot knew it was risky and yet he did it anyway!”

There was a moment of silence.

“I really, really have a bad feeling about this, mate.”

**TBC…**

**Author's Note:**

> Who do you think should be next? ;)


End file.
